


happy together

by mopgoro



Series: the porn that will go on my callout post [4]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Ableism, Amputee Goro Akechi, Creepy Akira Behavior Intensifies, M/M, READ THE TAGS BRO, Rape/Non-con Elements, suicidal character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mopgoro/pseuds/mopgoro
Summary: Goro survives the engine room, but doesn't come out the same. A year after the events of canon, Akira is just trying to help.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Series: the porn that will go on my callout post [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885705
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90





	happy together

**Author's Note:**

> reminder to read the tags. i am talking to you specifically, person who did not read the tags on the previous fics

Akira doesn't regret what he did. No question: He'd rather have this than Goro dead behind the bulkhead wall. And Goro Akechi would never beg him to let him die through the metal shutters, no matter what was happening on the other side or how painful it was. He must have heard wrong, or Goro was out of his mind from delirium after one too many samarecarms.

Nowadays, in his third year of high school, Akira is a recluse in his own hometown. He rents his own apartment with leftover Metaverse cash, and has not given his own parents the key. He goes to school with his phone on silent and does not respond to texts. He does his homework during lunch, and then just after school in the library, tearing through it as fast as he can to spare as much time for Goro. And then he takes the bus home. He texts Goro on the way there to tell him he's on his way. He never gets a response.

Goro is a black lump underneath the the sheets in the bed they share. The audiobook that Akira left on is still playing. There is no way to tell if Goro is listening. Akira picks up the empty protein shake bottle he left for Goro to drink throughout the day and refills it with water, glad that Goro has finally started eating and drinking on his own. He sits on the bed with him and tells him about his day, which is usually uneventful, so Akira spends time making outlandish stories out of the smallest things: _Today the math teacher got half the equations wrong. I saw a girl smoke a cigarette she'd pulled out of her panties. I found a crippled bird on the rooftop._

Some days, Goro's eyes fix on him when he talks. He almost seems interested, in the old way that he did where Akira could talk about a funny cloud he saw the other day and Goro would look at him like he hung the moon. But not usually.

When it's warm enough, Akira will open the windows and let Goro sit in the sun by the small balcony; when it's too cold, Akira will wrap him in blankets in an armchair from the thrift store. Not an electric blanket, unfortunately, since Akira learned his lesson about that when he left it on him too long and only noticed Goro's skin had turned red when he smelled burning. Today it's warm, so Akira asks him what he wants, expecting no response and receiving none, and picks him up and places him in the cushioned seat by the window.

There, Goro balances precariously against one end of the cushioned armchair on the stumps of his thighs, without any arms or legs to hold him up. Akira makes dinner for two while Goro watches the sun set through the window with his one good eye, the orange light pitting trenches in the mottled, scarred half of his face.

Akira feeds Goro himself. It's a rare day that Goro doesn't resist this part, so Akira is glad every time he doesn't have to open and shut Goro's mouth himself and hold his nose until he swallows. Today Goro chews in small bites, with the same sort of refinement that had been so lovely on the Detective Prince, the demure behaviors apparently still baked into him even now.

But even with all that, it's always the afterwards that's the biggest problem. The part where Akira dresses them both for bed, and lays Goro back down on the mattress, and Goro looks up at Akira and says, clearly and firmly, "Kill me."

"You don't mean that," says Akira.

"I'd rather die than live like this."

Akira doesn't have a response to that, besides _I don't care_ , but he thinks that Goro might take it the wrong way if he said so. When Akira doesn't respond, Goro leans in as best as he can, eyes narrowed almost as sharp as they used to be before. "I'm pleading, Akira. Do it for me."

"No." It's not Akira's business how nicely Goro asks to die.

" _Please_."

"No."

"If you really loved me, you would."

"If I loved you—which I do—" Akira kisses Goro on the corner of his mouth. "I wouldn't give up on you.

Goro doesn't move. "I love you," says Akira, and kisses him again. "I mean it, Goro."

Goro snarls, snapping his teeth at Akira's face and throat. Akira pulls away before he gets bitten. " _Fuck_ you! Get your _fucking_ hands off me, I swear, Kurusu, I—"

"Shhh." Akira pulls him up so Goro's back is resting against Akira's chest, so he can hold him close, and hold him down, and mostly importantly keep Goro's teeth away from him. It's not hard, since for all Goro's thrashing and squirming, he doesn't have any limbs to fight Akira with.

"It's your fault I'm like this in the first place!" Goro snarls. "If you hadn't brought me back to life—if you'd just let me fucking _die_ like I was supposed to—!"

Akira doesn't bother responding.

"What's wrong with you?! Just give up on trash like me! Throw me in the river! Leave me to starve! I—"

"Stop it," says Akira firmly. "I'm not going to kill you. I want you to be happy, Goro." He leans in for a kiss only for Goro to snap his teeth at him again. Akira grabs his hair and peels his head to the side, exposing his neck. With his chest pinned against Akira's back and Akira's fingers deep in the most painful part of his scalp, Goro can only hiss and gasp as Akira takes his time, lavishing his burnt and scarred skin with kisses.

All of Goro's squirming against Akira's groin is—well, he's trying not to think it's hot, but his body has other ideas. He always thought Goro was hot, even before the engine room.

"I'll make you feel good," says Akira, kissing Goro's temple.

"Stop it," Goro says unevenly. "Get your fucking hands off me." Akira's hands slide under the elastic waistband of Goro's shorts. "I said don't _touch_ me!"

Akira hums and plays with Goro's cock. Sometimes Goro doesn't resist too much, but today must be a bad day, because Goro just squirms in his arms and hisses like a snake until Akira has no choice but to pin him to his chest with his arms. "Let _go_! You fucking perverted piece of shit, I'll end you, I'll bit your fingers off, I'll—"

Akira strokes steadily, feeling Goro's cock fill out despite himself, rolling the weight of it along his palm tenderly. "But you're hard," Akira says against Goro's ear.

"That's your fault!"

"Why won't you let me do nice things for you?"

"I'm supposed to be _dead_ —!" and Akira licks his palm, really squeezes along the fattest part of the shaft and Goro breaks off into a deep shudder. The useless stumps of his legs flex as he tries to struggle.

"I just want to make you feel good," says Akira.

"Stop," Goro begs, even as his chest heaves and his stomach clenches.

"Don't you deserve to feel good?"

"No, I—no, don't—"

Akira hums again, works a harsh hickey into Goro's exposed shoulder, waiting for Goro's hips to buck. They always do, eager to fuck Akira's hand, his stomach muscles pulsing with the strain. It takes some patience, and some dedicated insisting, but soon Akira feels Goro's whole body tense with pleasure despite all his protests.

"That feels good, right?" Akira says breathlessly.

When Akira lays him back down on the bed, Goro's eyes are screwed shut, like he's in physical pain.

"You don't want to die," Akira says, crawling over Goro's limbless torso and sliding off Goro's precum-stained shorts. "Okay? I'm here for you. I'm not leaving your side. Not ever."

"Please just leave me alone," says Goro, but there's only resignation and despair in his voice. "I can die quietly."

No offense, but dying quietly doesn't seem like a very Goro Akechi thing to do. "I'll change your mind," Akira promises. He leans down to kiss along Goro's neck, no bite to his soft touches, but Goro struggles to keep Akira away from his neck anyway. Not that he can do much, anymore.

Goro lunges. He gets as far as getting Akira's hair in his teeth—he must have been going for Akira's ear—before Akira slams him facedown on the mattress. Like this, Goro's shouts are half-muffled by the mattress, and it's easier to pull his shirt up. Even without his limbs, it's _damn_ hard to make him lie flat, until Akira is forced to sit on him.

That just grinds Goro's erection against Akira's ass, and Goro stops fast, realizing he's just winding himself up more by basically grinding against Akira. "I can feel how much you like it," Akira pants.

"I am going to crawl to the balcony one day and throw myself off," Goro hisses.

Yeah, Akira keeps it locked for that reason. They're also on the second floor, so he'd like to see how far Goro can get with that. Akira just drags his pelvis mercilessly across Goro's, until Goro's thrashing is almost mindless, saturated with little hitches in his breath and noises of pleasure.

"Do you like that?" Akira pants.

Goro swears into the mattress brokenly.

Slowly, when he thinks that Goro won't resist too much, Akira gets off him and starts to work him open with little more than spit and the lube left over from the morning sex. It's not like Goro can close his legs, and for a whole minute, Goro just lies there like a toy out of batteries and lets Akira prep him. He breathes in sharp when Akira slides in. Bucks his hips to try and shake Akira off one last time, which Akira thinks is stupid, because if he really wanted to resist then he would have done it while Akira was prepping him, wouldn't he?

Goro's ass is tight, still a little lubed up from the morning sex. The hard stumps of his legs, too short to spread properly, bang hard against Akira's hipbones. Sex is easier when Goro's on his front, but Akira always gets so nervous that Goro's going to try and suffocate himself to death in the bedsheets or something without any arms to prop himself up, and Akira wants this to be as good as possible for Goro, too. Akira thrusts as deep as he can with their awkward angle, until Goro starts to whimper against Akira's hand.

"You didn't mean what you said," Akira says. He takes his hand away from Goro's mouth to hike Goro's hips up higher for a better angle, and on his next push Goro's moan sounds punched out of him. "You don't want to die. I promise. You want to feel good, okay? I'll—" He strokes Goro's cock roughly, barely any lube to smooth the way. Goro's jaw clenches and his eyes screw shut against the sensation.

"Stop," Goro groans. "I don't... I don't want..."

"You do," Akira reassures him. "Just let me make you feel good."

Akira pries his legs open as far as they'll go by the stumps, turns Goro on his side. Sooner or later, every time they do this, Goro starts to snap, and today's not an exception; Goro hides his face in the sheets in shame as he pants and groans and bounces back against Akira, in what little way he's able to. "I hate you," Goro says desperately. He sounds like he's close to crying, so Akira leans in, kisses his neck softly, pretends not to notice when Goro tries to pull away.

One of these days, Goro won't protest anymore. He won't try to starve himself to death when Akira isn't looking. He won't try to fall on the kitchen knives, or throw himself off the balcony. He'll kiss back when Akira kisses him, and he'll learn to like being alive again, or at least like it when Akira is with him. Akira can be patient.

"I'll kill you," Goro says into the pillow. He sounds too far gone past misery for tears. "Somehow. _Somehow_."

Akira grins, thrusts in a little faster, really grinds for Goro's prostate. Goro moans out loud, like he can't help himself.

"I'll find a way!" Goro cries, voice high with pleasure. "I-I'll—ah!—I'll fucking kill you, Akira Kurusu, and then—ngh—I'll spit on your corpse— _ah_ —and then I'll throw myself off a bridge and kill me too— _Akira_...!"

Like this, Goro almost sounds like his old self: swearing revenge, all fury and hatred, determined to bring Akira down. Akira beams at him, helplessly fond. "Nothing would make me happier," he promises, and kisses Goro one more time, while Goro still can't stop him, and pushes his cock deeper into Goro's open body.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/mopgoro)


End file.
